special days and weird reunions
by psychichusky
Summary: it is 4 years since teen idol and sam has to visit her cousin jimmy and danny decides to go with her. will jimmy find out dannys secret? and what will happen when jimmys freinds get to freindly. sequel to teen idol.dXs,JxC,LxS.ch. 6 up. formally bubbles88
1. weird reunions

1**SPECIAL DAYS AND WEIRD REUNIONS**

**I do not own dp or jn.**

It was an ordinary day in amity park well for the most part the only thing is a certain couple is having a talk about a little trip one has to make.

"Danny I don't want to go but I have to. He is my cousin and my parents are making me you know how they are."

"But sam I don't feel right letting you go alone. What if there is another guy there that hurts you or something."

"danny if your so worried about it then why don't you come with me."

"I don't know sam I have to think about it." after a couple of seconds he yelled "OF COURSE I'M GOING WITH YOU. You don't think I would let my fiancé go to California by herself."

"Ok then get-" then danny took out a suitcase filled with cloth. "-packing." she said as she exhaled.

**Later that day**

"Sam would you hurry up or we'll miss our flight and I don't want to fly use there with our luggage it would be to heavy."

"I'm coming don't get your boxers in a bunch."

Then they entered the plane and went to there first class seats.

**The next day since they traveled from Virginia to California**

"Come on danny lets go. Jimmy should be in his lab right now."

"Lab? How old is he?"

"19 now come on it's not far from here."

**An hour later**

"I thought you said it wasn't far." danny said panting outside a small shed.

"We would have got here earlier if you flew."

"Like I said before it would have been to heavy. This is his lab kind of small."

"Hold on." sam said taking out a bag from her purse and took a hair out of it and held it up to the dna scanner. And vox scanned it and said "access accepted." "Thank you vox."

Danny gave her a weird look. "Its his security system." danny nodded noting that he understood.

"come on knowing jimmy he made this place bigger so lets split up."

"Ok you know it looks so much bigger inside."

"Yea well."

after that they seperated.

Danny pov

I looked though several rooms when I looked in one I saw something big and brown in front of a big computer screen.

'_That must be him' _"hey I found him s..." but he never finished since jimmy heard him and used the cheese ray on him.

End danny pov

"Danny?" then she found him it looked like danny only made of cheese. _'Oh no he used the cheese ray'_

"Jimmy what you do that for?!"

"Who are you and who do you work for and you better talk or I will turn you to cheese like your friend here."

"Well first of all I work for no one and secondly I can't believe you don't remember me. It's me your cousin sam."

"Sam?" sam nodded then jimmy gave her a huge bear huge. "How have you been sam and what are you doing here?"

"I'll answer your questions as soon as you put your future-cousin-in-law back to normal."

"Wait. Your engaged?" "Yea remember danny fenton my best friend?" jimmy nodded "well that's him."

"O crap one minute cous."

Then jimmy zapped with the reverse gun. "-am. Wait sam what are you doing here and why do I have a sudden craving for cheese?"

"Oh its nothing jimmy just turned you into cheese. Any way jimmy hows life and _cindy_." enthising on cindy. "Um...g-good. We are also engaged." "What last time I saw you you and cindy were enemies."

"Yea well. I thought last time I saw you you were just friends."

"Jimmy didn't you watch teen idol." asked danny over the fact that he was turned into cheese.

"Whats teen idol?"

"Do you know American idol?"

"Yea" "yea well it was a show created for teens and sam won and I proposed on the show."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot." they would have talked more but all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Jimmy looked at the screen and saw that it was carl, sheen, libby, and cindy.

"Hold on cous." then he pressed a button to let them in. 2 minutes after he pressed the button danny left the room to use the bathroom and jimmy was giving sam a congratulatory huge on her engagement and his friends and cindy walked in.

"_JIMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" _ Cindy asked out raged

"Cindy its not what it looks like." jimmy trying to defend himself.

"What it looks like is you hugging a goth bitch who is obviously easy."

"Hey I am not easy and so what if I'm goth."

"Cindy don't talk to sam like that. And it is not like that sam is my."

"Your what your one nighter your old girlfriend."

"Ew ok jimmy let me handle this." "Ok good luck."

"Look cindy I am _NOT_ in a relationship with jimmy. Jimmy is my cousin."

"C-cousin? Wait your sam?"

"Yes finally thank you sam."jimmy said.

"No problem."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" sheen asked in a seductive voice.

"No." sam replied as if she were bored. "Oh then would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

"Look just because I don't have a boyfriend does not mean I'm single." "So what you married or something?" sheen asked. "No." just then sheen perked up and at the same time danny came out of the bath room. "I'm engaged." she said as danny came up to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Wad I miss hon?" sheen looked upset _'I will get her even if I have to kill this guy.' _sheens thoughts were interrupted by jimmy talking

"Danny have we met before I could swear I have seen you before."

"No I don't think we met." "Oh I think I know who he looks like..." said cindy

**ha ha cliffy I bet you all hate me including my little 'sister'**** RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl**

**you will just have to wait and see.**


	2. big confessions

1**Ok so now it is time for chapter 2. I was waiting for my little 'sis' to send a review so if you are mad it took so long yell at her. Just kidding. Or maybe I'm not. LOL. Here is chapter 2.**

_Last time on Danny phantom_

"_Danny have we met before? I could have sworn I've seen you before."_

"_No I don't think we met." Danny said worried " hey I think I know where we have seen him..."_

_And now to continue..._

"Doesn't he look like that one ghost? Oh, what was his name..." now sam was worried 'please let his friends be able to keep secrets.'

"Oh you mean Danny phantom?" Libby asked "yea that's it. He does look a lot like Danny." Cindy said.

"Yea wait...Danny phantom. Danny fenton. Let me look at his DNA."

With that he plucked a piece of Danny's hair. "OW...what was that for?" then jimmy went to his DNA machine and scanned it."

"Pukin' plutos. He has ecto-energy in his DNA." jimmy said "what does that mean jimmy?" Cindy asked. "It means he is part ghost!" jimmy exclaimed. Everyone gasped except Danny, sam, and jimmy.

"Ok we better tell them sam." Danny said giving up. "Yea I guess so. Ok jimmy we need to tell you something. Danny is half-ghost which means he is part time Danny phantom."

"W-wait what? How did it happen?" Cindy asked. Danny and sam went on to tell them the story. And also told them about Jake who has been bothering them about every month and will most likely find them.

"So wait your telling me that this Jake guy was sleeping with that popular jerk Paulina and he tried to get you back?" jimmy asked

"That is exactly it." replied sam. "Wait a minute sam do I know you from somewhere. I could have sworn I have seen you on TV." asked Libby

"actually Libby I was on the show teen idol." sam replied "oh I love that show. Wait you were on that."

"Actually yes. You know that girl In the first season that won and got engaged on that show to her best friend." sam asked

"Oh yea I loved her I totally voted for her. And her BF is hot." "Well that girl was me a few years ago."

"What!? That was you?" sam nodded "oh man that means Danny was that guy." another nod "oh man betty so fell in love him." "Betty as in betty quinlin as in the girl that jimmy had a crush on In the third grade? That betty?" Libby nodded "ok note to self keep away from betty."

**Later that day**

"Danny will you hurry ultra lord will be on soon!" sam yelled just as Sean walked by.

"Wait did you say ultra lord. I love ultra lord."

"I know. Jimmy told me he also told me that Carl loved lamas. I love all animals so that's good."

"But you like ultra lord. Most girls think it's geeky."

"Yea well Danny and tucker got me turned on to it with reminds me..."_**"DANNY!!" **_ "Alright I heard you the first time I was just getting our popcorn. Has it started yet?" Danny said as he entered the room to seans glare.

"Nope it is starting in 3..2..1..and its on." with that sam turned on the TV while she cuddled into danny.

**that night**

"Guys if you two don't hurry we will miss the dinner." yelled jimmy who was waiting on danny and sam. They were going to the best restrant in town compliments of sams parents.

"We're coming. We're coming. Don't let that brain of yours explode." said sam in her usual happy tone _**NOT. **_ Sam has been having mood swings lately. And every ones been noticing. Cindy's been acting strange too. 'I wonder if there is a connection.' jimmy thought. Then he just let that thought fly right over his head as he was suddenly flying. No pun intended. Then he remembered about danny. "Ok danny you can put me down now." then he heard a chuckle from behind him and where there was once just air there was now danny phantom.

"I told you danny his big head remembers things quick." "I guess your right sam. Hey sam should we tell him the new?"

"What? What news." "Oh nothing jimmy just we decided to have the wedding here in california!"

"What you are thats great. When is it." "In 2 weeks and we've been planning for 4 years."

"Thats great well lets get going. I have a feeling this evening will be interesting."

**later that night**

"Every one I have an announcement." sam said. "All of you know that danny and I are getting married. And well I have to tell danny something but I guess I will tell all of you at once so I don't have to be telling it all 2 weeks." "Danny every one I'm..."

**What will sam say. Is every thing alright. If you can guess what sam is then you get a prize oh and I want lets say 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter. MUAHAHAHAHA! (RUBS HAND TOGETHER EVILLY.)**


	3. bigger confessions

1**Ok so now I have enough reviews and I think I tortured the people waiting long enough oh and the following people will get a prize. But you will not know who you are till next chapter. Lol I am so evil.**

**On with the story**

"I'm...i'm...oh I can't do this." walks over to jimmy and whispers in his ear. "YOUR PREGNANT!?!" jimmy yelled "ah" the girls screeched "oh my god im going to have niece in law."

with all the girls jumping around they did not notice Danny staring in to space with a shocked look on his face until sam looked at him and became worried. "Danny?"she asked

"I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad? I'm going to be a dad!" Danny exclaimed then passed out. "Oh lord Danny. Danny wake up. Can someone get some water?" then jimmy came with a cup of water. Then sam poured the water on him and he shot up. "Oh sam I am so happy we're going to be parents." he said as he hugged her.

"Um...everyone..." Cindy said. Everyone looked at her. "I have to tell you all something to."

"Cindy don't tell me your having a baby too." jimmy said "no I'm not having _a _baby." Cindy said.

"What does that mean cind?" jimmy asked. "I'm kinda having twins." with that jimmy just passed out. "Are all guys like this? Or just the ones we know?"Cindy asked Libby and sam. They just shrugged and sam went back to Danny while Libby went back to her food. After Cindy got jimmy up everyone went home for some well deserved rest. At least for some people.

"So how long?" danny asked "about 3 months." sam said

"You have been pregnant for 3 months and you didn't tell me? Why not?" "I was afraid you would leave me. I didn't want to lose you." she said as she started crying on his shoulder

"sssshhhh. Sam you will never lose you I am glad we are having a kid. I did want a big family so we got an early start." danny said in a chuckle. "By the way do you know the gender?"

"Yes." sam said simply. "Well?" "Lets just say its name is Lilith or lily for short."

"It's a girl?" sam nodded "IT'S A GIRL! Oh and by the way I love the name. Wait is she the one that will be in the car with you like in your vision?"

"Yup oh and..." then she punched him. "Ow what was that for?" danny whined. "That is for when lily is five." "What happens when she's five?" danny asked

"I go though delivery..." "And what might I ask is so bad with that?" danny asked offended.

"Nothing except the fact it will be _**FOUR**_." with sam putting enthuses on four.

"Qua-qua-quadruplets?" "Yes danny four but for know lets just get some sleep." "Ok night." "Night"

_SAM'S DREAM_

"_Mom, dad are you sure I can go?" _

"_We're sure lily. You need to go have a life and don't forget to fight the ghost no matter what ok?" "Ok daddy"_

_Lilith was now 18 and was bout to leave for college and was saying goodbye to her mom and dad (sam and danny) "oh and lily be sure to tell matt Foley that your father knows where he is going to college and what his room is so not to try anything. Your father is still upset with what he caught you two doing."sam said. "Ok mama."_

_**18 years had come and gone **_

_**for mama they flew by**_

_**but for me they drug on and on**_

"_O my lord you are growing up so fast." sam said not trying to cry_

"_it seems like just yesterday I was holding you for the first time and now your 18 and going to college with your boyfriend."_

_**We were loading up that chevy**_

_**both trying not to cry**_

_**mama kept on talking but not good bye**_

_**then she took my hand and said**_

_then sam took her hand "baby don't forget before you hit the highway you better stop for gas. There's a fifty in the ash tray incase you run short on cash. Here's a map and a bobble if you ever lose your way. Just one more thing before you leave don't forget to remember me."_

"_Like I could ever forget you mama."_

_**Baby don't forget**_

_**before you hit the highway you better stop for gas**_

_**there's a fifty in the ash tray incase you run short on cash**_

_**here's a map and a bobble if you ever lose your way**_

_**just one more thing before you leave don't forget to remember me.**_

_And with that lily left. And sam woke up full of sadness._

When sam woke up she shot up in bed and woke danny in the process.

"Sam are you alright? What's the matter you look like your about to cry."

"Oh danny I think I had another vision."

"Oh really what was it this time you getting mugged cause it always ends up with you almost getting hurt."

"No danny it was about lily leaving for college."

"What. Tell me what happened."

Sam told him the whole story. "Ok first off I will never leave her home alone long enough for her to do things like that I mean hello look at us. And second sam you will never completely lose her. Besides she isn't even born yet. We will have 18 year to be with her remember. So don't worry."

"I guess your right danny. God I it when I'm over reacting it might be the hormones."

"It probably is well lets get some sleep we have a big day of planning tomorrow with jimmy and cindy since apparently we are having a joint wedding." sam said

"We are? I didn't know o well it will be fun. Hey sam do you want to listen to some music. I have your cd right here."

"I don't know danny." "Come on here I'll put on my favorite."

Cd

**this song is dedicated to jake. You are so not irreplaceable**

then the music started

**to the left to the left**

**to the left to the left**

**mmmmm. **

**To the left to the left**

**everything you own in the box to the left**

**in the closet thats my stuff**

**yes if I bought please don't touch**

**and yes keep talking that mess thats fine**

**but could you walk and talk at the same time**

**and it's my name thats on that jack **

**so go move your back**

**let me call you a cab**

**standing in the front yard telling me how I'm such a foul**

**talking bout how I'm never ever find a man like you**

**got me to stay**

**you must not know bout me**

**you must not know bout me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact he'll be here in a minute baby**

**you must not know bout me**

**you must not know bout me**

**I could have another you by tomorrow**

**so don't you ever for a second get to thinking**

**your irreplaceable**

**so go ahead and get gone**

**call up that chick and see if she's home**

**oops I bet you thought I didn't know**

**what did you think I was putting you out for**

**cause you was untrue**

**rolling her round in the car that I bought you**

**baby drop them keys**

**hurry up before your taxi leaves**

**standing in the front yard telling me how I'm such a foul**

**talking bout how I'm never ever find a man like you**

**got me to stay**

**you must not know bout me**

**you must not know bout me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact he'll be here in a minute baby**

**you must not know bout me**

**you must not know bout me**

**I could have another you by tomorrow**

**so don't you ever for a second get to thinking**

**your irreplaceable**

**so since I'm not your everything**

**how about I'll be nothing**

**nothing at all to you**

**baby I won't shed a tear for you**

**I won't lose a wink of sleep**

**cause the truth of the matter is**

**replacing you is so easy**

**to the left to the left**

**to the left to the left**

**mmmmm. **

**To the left to the left**

**everything you own in the box to the left**

**to the left to the left**

**don't you ever for a second get to thinkin**

**your irreplaceable**

**you must not know bout me**

**you must not know bout me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact he'll be here in a minute baby**

**you must not know bout me**

**you must not know bout me**

**I could have another you by tomorrow**

**so don't you ever for a second get to thinking**

**you must not know bout me**

**you must not know bout me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact he'll be here in a minute baby**

**you can pack all your bags**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**don't you ever for a second get to thinkin**

**your irreplaceabbblllllle.**

And with that the song ended and danny found sam had fallin asleep so he just decided to turn off the cd and went to sleep as well but little did he know he was being watched.

**Find out next time who was watching him. Feel free to guess. The first person to guess it right will also win the contest I held last chapter. So be sure to be the first to know.**


	4. over exposed

1**Ok so the first person to guess right was RandomObsessivePsychofFanGirl. Yay for her. And the following people have won the other contest:**

**Smallvillecrazy**

**kpfan72491****  
****and**

**RandomObsessivePsychofFanGirl**

**YAY to them. Any way u already got the prize but there will be more to the story later.**

**Any way back to the story.**

_out side Danny and sam's window_

"She's pregnant! That should be me In there not Danny fenton." said a shadowed figure.

"Well if she's not going to have my child then she won't have anyone. Mwhahahahahahahah." said the shadowed figure. Then he comes out the shadows. Its...Jake!!!

_The next day at jimmy's lab_

"Ok so guest list..." jimmy said

"Well definitely libby sheen and carl..." cindy said

"And we can't forget jazz tucker and valerie..." sam said

"And our parents..." danny said

"And April..." jimmy said which earned him a slap upside the head.

"Sam do you want your parents to be there or just your grandmother?" danny asked

"Well since it is a special occasion I guess I want my parents to be there but we're planning it."

"Ok so sams parents are on the list." jimmy said

"Ok so cindy we should go dress shopping right about now." sam said looking at her watch

"oh thats right lets get going. We should get libby and jazz over here to so we can get there brides maids dresses to."

"Wait isn't jazz over at amity park?" danny asked confused.

"Um...danny my cousin aka cindys fiancé is a genius duh."

"What does that matter?" jimmy asked then cindy held up the transporter remote.

"Hey thats the remote to my new invention. It teleports people any where as long as they have the other remote. I thought I lost it."

"Well you didn't. Oh and..." then cindy pressed a button and jazz showed up right in front of them.

"It's about time I was getting worried. Now lets go shopping." said jazz then saw danny.

"Oh wait cindy lets get him here." jazz said to cindy

"Get who here?" danny asked cindy just pressed another button and tucker appears only in the nude.

"What the...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" tucker said and grabbed an object off of the counter to cover up. All they could do was just blush so tucker just went to another room.

"Um...yea...we're just gonna get going." said sam

"I am right behind you sam." said jazz

"Me too." said cindy and they went off to find libby since libby was going to be cindys maid of honor and jazz was sams.

_Back with the guys_

"Um...tuck are you ok In there do you like need clothes?" asked danny

"No I'm good I just found this machine that makes clothes in like 2 minutes its really kool."

"Oh yea thats my new invention. We can make our tux with it to." jimmy said

"Cool. Well lets go make them." danny said

_**WITH THE GIRLS**_

"Guys look at this it looks like they are having a talent show here. It will be...tomorrow." said cindy.

"Awesome, sam you should totally enter. You would so win it." libby said

"I don't know guys I mean I could sing this one fergie song but I'm not sure."

"You should totally do it. Go ahead sam. And I think I know what song it is. Danny will agree don't worrie." said jazz

"Ok I guess I will." said sam

_**ok so I know its short but I have a little problem about the next thing. So here is a poll.**_

_**Song sam will sing**_

_**A) fergalicious (or actually the song will be revised to sammielicious)**_

_**B)glamorous**_

_**or**_

_**C)London bridge**_

_**its your pick. So let the voting start now plz choose a b or c and give a reason. Thanks yall**_

_**love ya **_

_**bubbles888 **_


	5. authors note

1**Ok so I never thought I'd need an authors note but I do. So heres the thing. My dad is very hurt and I am not capable of writing new chapters anytime soon. If any of my friends read this send me a message and I might tell u wat happened. But for now I need you all to know will not write for a while. And I want u all to pray for my dad. He's been over seas and is very hurt so plz pray for him.**


	6. tears

**Ok guys I know it has been awhile but I had major writers block. Ok so heres the new chapter. I own nuttin. **

**Ok so now on with the fic. Once again sorry and a thank you to all my reviewers. But a special thank you to M to the 5****th**** power. You have read and reviewed every chapter for teen idol and special days weird reunions in one day. I'm so happy. And thanks cute in purple for the pie I hope its chocolate pie. That's my fave. Lol anyway heres the chapter.**

Sam, jazz, cindy, and libby just returned from dress shopping with large plastic bags in their arms. In sams hand she also has a small take out food bag.

"danny I got lunch!" sam yelled out. In the distance you can hear:

"no keep it away it burns!!!!!!!!!!"

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON GET YOUR TAIL OUT HERE AND EAT THIS FOOD!" sam yelled out, "AND DON'T MAKE ME GET THE THERMOS!"

"NO" danny yelled back. sam looked furious. When the girls saw this they became upset. Danny should not get a pregnant woman upset. Its not good for her (that is totally true.)

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON..." cindy yelled

"TUCKER EUGINE FOLEY..." jazz yelled.

"SHEEN RODRIGAZE ESTIVAZE..." libby yelled.

"GET DANNY OUT HERE NOW OR THERE WILL BE CONSIQUENCES!" they all yelled together. Hearing all this yelling sam started crying. Well the yelling and that danny won't come out. (I know sams not the crier but shes pregnant. Ever heard of mood swings.)

The girls noticed sam crying and went to comfort her. The boys, after hearing the yelling and crying, were scrambling and dragged danny out of the closet and out of the room into the main lab where the girls were.

"sell outs" danny muttered.

"dude you don't even see how upset your girl is." Tucker whispered to him.

"she probably wants to kill me. Not the first time."

"no dude. I don't think she does. Look." Tucker said and turned dannys head to sam.

Danny looks at her and sees her silently crying while the other girls and the other 2 guys try to comfort her. Suddenly danny was very guilty. He should know not to upset a pregnant woman. Hell he should not upset any woman especially his future wife. Danny walked over to sam and the others backed away giving them some room. Danny kneeled down next to sam and hugged her.

"I'm sorry sammy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Danny said. Sam looked up at him with tear filled eyes and hugged him firmly.

"oh danny sometimes I hate you so much. But I still love you. I always will." sam said and kissed him. When they parted sam gave danny a watery smile and danny gave sam a smile back.

"I love you to sam and I will never hurt you. You're my world." He said and gave her another kiss. But this one was short and sweet. After the kiss they hugged and looked around seeing the rest of the guys left. Sam smiled.

"hey danny?" she said.

"hm?"

"theres a talent show tomorrow and I want to enter with you. I have the perfect song."

"sam. You know how I am with singing." Danny replied pulling away.

"yes but were have been practicing remember. Come on danny pweassssssse." Sam said. And gave him the infamous puppy dog pout.

"alright fine I'll do it."

"great cause I already signed us up." Sam said and got up and ran off.

"wait...WHAT! GET BACK HERE SAM!" danny said getting up and chasing her.

_**Ok so wat you think. I know its short but its only a filler for the mega long chapter next. Its 3 full song so u can only imagine how long it will be. Ok so review. Thanks.**_

_**magic tink 101 (formally known as bubbles888)**_


	7. talent show fluff

ok guys its finally here

_**ok guys its finally here. The talent show day. There will be 3 long songs so bewere. And theres a key**_

**BoldDanny**

UnderlineSam

**Bold underline both**

_**Ok so heres the story. **_

Danny was getting ready when he heard the sound of heals coming to his dressing room. At the sound of the door opening he turns around. Its betty? But danny didn't know that. He just thought it was a random girl.

"um...can I help you?" danny asked.

"yea. Your in the wrong dressing room. This one is mine." She said.

"oh sorry. Let me get out of your way." He said picking up his stuff. (don't worry hes dressed.)

"yea you better. Now get out before I call security." She snapped. Danny walked through the door. After outside he muttered: "bitch".

After that encounter he found his correct dressing room then went to find sam. He found her next to the stage.

"are you ok sammy?" danny asked sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just thinking. Danny do you think we're ready for this. I mean we're not even married yet and I'm already pregnant! Sometimes I wish we were 14 again. Went to school and fought ghosts. Not a care in the world except those two things."

"sam I under stand you liked it better then but its was time to grow up. We are ready for this sam. We will never be more ready. I love you and that's all I need to know to know we are ready to love another. Now come on sam I know theres something else on your mind. Now tell me." He said.

"alright well..." but she was cut off by the loud speaker.

"_danny and sam on stage, cindy on deck."_

"well that's us dan. I'll tell you later ok."

"alright. Come on."

"Now everyone I soooo happy to present the first act. They are WONDERFUL. So I hope you all love them. Danny Fenton and, the winner of teen idol season one, Sam Manson!" Mr. willabie said enthusiastically. They walked on stage and everyone cheered very loudly.

"ok everyone me and sam will be singing hate that I love you by rihanna feat. Ne-Yo." Danny said. Everyone, once again, cheered loudly. When they quieted down the music started. Danny and sam, who were at opposite sides of the large stage, started singing.

**Yea yea**

Hey hey

That's how much I love ya

That's how much I need ya

And I can't stand ya

Must everything you do make you wanna smile?

can I not like ya for a while

**no**

**but you wont let me**

**you upset me girl**

**and then you kiss my lips**

**all of a sudden I forget**

**that I was upset.**

**Can't remember what you did**

**But I hate it.**

You know exactly what to do

So I can't stay mad at you

For to long 

That's wrong.

**But I hate it**

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**

**Said that I despise that I adore you**

And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need ya

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I just can't let you go.

And I hate that I love you so

**Oh and you completely know**

**The power that you have**

**The only one that makes me laugh**

Sad and its not fair

Take advantage of the fact that i

Love you beyond the reason why

Oh it just ain't right.

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need ya**

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go.**

**And I hate that I love you so**

One of these days maybe your magic won't effect me

And your kiss won't make me weep

**But no one**

**In this world**

**Knows me the way you know me**

**So you probably always **

**Have a spell on meeeeeee**

**Yea yeaaaaaaaaa Ooooooooo yea yea yea ya**

Theres so much I love ya

**So much I need ya**

How much I need ya

**How much I love you**

How much I love you

And I hate that I love you

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need ya

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I just can't let you go.

And I hate that I love you so.

On that final note from sam the song was done. And unknowingly to the crowed the two were walking toward each other the whole time till they were standing right infront of each other in the end. After the song finished danny kissed sam. A long and loving kiss. The audience was roaring in applause. After the kiss danny and sam walked off stage hand in hand. They got back stage and saw cindy sitting and waiting for her turn on stage. She smiled at the couple.

"you guys did great. Its going to be tough following up on that one." She said.

"you'll do great cindy. Has jimmy ever heard you sing before?" sam asked.

"no he hasn't which is going to make this funner." Cindy said with a smile.

"there we go. Now your up. Good luck cindy. We know you'll do great." Danny said.

"now for the next act we have retrovilles own cindy vortex. And this song has a dedication. To her fiancé and the towns local genius jimmy neutron. Now give it up for cindy!" hearing her principal announce her she went on stage.

"hi I'm going to sing ever ever after by carrie underwood." She saw jimmy blush.

_Ever ever after,_

_Story book endings,_

_Fairy tails coming true._

_Deep down inside,_

_We wanna believe they still do._

_And a secret is taught,_

_That's our favorite part of the story,_

_Lets just admit we all want to make it to._

_Ever ever after,_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after,_

_It may only be a wish away._

_Start a new fashion_

_Wear your heart on your sleeve,_

_Sometimes you reach whats real_

_just by making believe_

_unafraid, unashamed,_

_there is joy to be claimed in this world,_

_you even might be glad to be you,_

_ever ever after,_

_though the world_

_will tell you its not smart,_

_ever ever after,_

_the world can be yours _

_if you let your heart_

_believe in ever after._

_No wonder _

_Your heart feels its flying_

_Your head feels its spinning_

_Each happy endings a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted_

_You just might break through._

_So ever ever after,_

_Forever could even start today,_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe its just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after._

_Ever ever ever after._

_(I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss)_

_Oh for ever ever after._

The song ended and cindy left the stage. She walked over to where danny, sam, sheen, libby and jimmy were saving her a seat. She sat down in her seat next to jimmy and he gave her a huge romantic kiss. Cindy returned it with pleasure. When they broke apart they were smiling.

"told ya" sam whispered. Then she saw betty get on.

"hey guys thats betty." Libby told them. Danny saw the girl.

"hey I've met her. I was in her dressing room by accident and she went all bitchy." Danny told them.

"yup that's betty's style alright." Cindy said with a scowl.

_**NOW LISTENING ON STAGE**_

"ok everyone I will introduce my song I'll sing shut up and drive." Betty said.

_**NOW LISTENING TO THE GANG**_

"oh I have a great idea." Sam said with an evil smile on her face.

"sam..i don't like that look. The last time I saw you look like that was when you through green paint on Paulina. It took a month to get that out." Danny said looking at sam wirily.

"who's Paulina?" jimmy asked looking at danny and sam in confusion.

"later. Cindy, libby, jazz, code 48." Sam said. The other girls looked at her and smiled evily along with her with their men looking worried. Then all the girl got up with the excuse of the ladies room.

_**WITH THE LADIES**_

"alright sam whats your plan?" jazz asks

"how do you know she has a plan already? I mean she called 'code 48' meaning we have to come up with a way to take down a bitchy witch." Libby said.

"I know she has one cause I know her. She _always_ has a plan." Jazz replied.

"jazz is right. I have a plan. Heres how it will go down. We find her room and find her stage plan. She wants it perfect so she'll have one showing how she moves. We take that and...whisper whisper."

"0o I like your mind sam. We need more evil geniuses in our family." Cindy told her with an evil smile.

"ok everyone know what their doing? Ok. GO!" sam ordered.

_**Ok everyone that's it for this chapter but I'll write the next one real soon while my idea is fresh. It's a good one trust me. I kinda figured sam to be like an evil genius when it comes to taking down preps. So tell me what you think. Oh it was going to be longer but I didn't want to make you guys wait to long for the fluff so I am saving bettys song till next chapter along wit sams 'plan' evil smile. Read and review. And stay tuned to find out what will happen to betty.**_


End file.
